Do You Love Me?
by kymchee
Summary: Jack McLoughlin, the middle of three children, has head off to the University of Glenberry to pursue his dream of playing baseball. But it isn't a generic story without his shenanigans getting in the way of his goal, as well as his younger brother who has some demons to exorcise, a girl who happens to like him back, and a lot more things to occur.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of a disclaimer: I do not own HuniePop or HunieCam Studio. Go support their releases on Steam. Also, support Ryan Koons, the creator on Twitter, HuniePotDev.**

 **Trigger warning (I shouldn't have given you one though, it's HuniePop/Cam Studio, you know what you're getting into): Inappropriate themes throughout this story.**

 **Huniebee Profile**

 **Name: Jack McLoughlin**

 **Birthday: May 8th**

 **Age: 22**

 **Nationality: Irish/Asian**

 **Occupation: Student (in college)/Hockey and baseball player (in college)**

 **Education: In college (Final year)**

 **Penis Size: 7 in.**

 **Favorite Hobby: Writing**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 154 lbs**

 **Favorite Season: Winter**

 **Favorite Hangout: Pub/Bar**

 **Now... onto the story!**

* * *

Sweat dripped off my forehead, gloves keeping the cold out. Just skating around was relaxing enough. I was skating with a helmet and gloves on. Tiffany was skating as well. The rink was near empty, ice shining with few scratches. We've been really close since we met. She helped me through so much, whether it was emotional or _something else,_ she was there for me and vice versa. She vigorously chased me around the ice, barely trailing me. I finally stopped, catching her to keep her from flying head-first into the boards. I pulled her as close as I could to me. "I know you're trying to keep up, but be careful," I said, "I care about you too much for anything to happen to you."

"I'm fine. I don't need you parenting me." She said. We both breathed heavily. "Ready to head off?" I asked. "Yeah," She started, "Wanna head to my dorm?" The offer was nice. We practically always hung out together, whether it was at one of our dorms or at one of her friends' houses, we were always together. "What's in it for me?" I asked intriguingly. "Why does there have to be something in it for you?" She whined. She would whine for some things, things like dick, she could be desperate sometimes. We don't really know if we're dating or just 'friends with benefits', it's really confusing. "I know why you want me over, _now beg for it._ " I whispered, my voice low and suave.

Her face turned a bright shade of red, turning away. "I get you to blush so _easily._ " I taunted. "Shut up! Its not my fault you tease me all the time!" She yelled. We were taking off our skates, one of us already done (guess who it is). "Fuck!" She yelled out, raging against the skates. "Watch your language." I mocked. She always told me to stop swearing so much, I haven't by the way, I made it a joke whenever she swore, which was not often. She playfully shoved me, almost causing me to fall off the bench. Once I helped her get out of her skates, we headed to her dorm.

The cold, frosty, chill air of winter breezed against the town. Tiff was bundled in two coats and a hoodie, while I'm just in a sweater. "Aren't you cold?" She asked. "I'm fine. It's not that cold out, y'know," I answered, "Isn't it like, thirty degrees?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "That's so cold! How are you in just a sweater!" She yelled. "I play ice hockey for starters. Also, when I came to America, I grew up in the coldest place, like EVER!" I responded. "And where would that be?" She asked. "Connecticut. So damn cold over there." I joked. The east coast was sooo cold. I hated it. And it was rundown and all that jazz. _"Why have all that on if you're gonna take it off in a bit?"_ I whispered, biting her ear. A visible shudder went through her. She was blushing so hard right now! I loved it. I saw it in her eyes, she wanted to get fucked.

* * *

She literally ran back to campus, dashing through the halls, sprinting up the stairs. Holy shit did she wanna get drilled. She opened the door, pushing me inside and slamming it shut. A 'click' could be heard. She pounced onto me, pinning my arms to the bed. I could move, if I tried that is. "Why're you acting like this?" I teased. "You want to go and get me like this, I'll be this way." She responded. She slammed her lips into mine, lust from deep within her showing. I let her do what she wanted. I got her wound up like this, she should get to release her inner... uh, _self,_ I guess? I had enough and flipped us over so I was on top. "The tables, have turned. Now lets see..." I said. I licked her ears, slowly, _very_ slowly, down to her lips and chin. I proceeded to lick and kiss her neck, sucking on her delicate, soft skin. I left a mark... or four, she'll kill me later, but for now she's mine. I bit on her collarbone. She was moaning and squirming the whole time I teased her. "F-fuck," She whispered, "Q-quit the t-teasing p-please!" She moaned. I had a sinister grin on my face, continuing to bite her, then going back up to her neck. She tried to free her hands with no result. "No, no, no!" I teased, "You have to be a good girl, okay?" She let out a whine when my mouth left her body on red. I went back to sucking on her neck, biting every once and a while.

I started to remove her coats and hoodie. Now with her hands free, she held my head in place, making sure I wouldn't get out of hand. Her schoolgirl outfit, complete with a white top, blue skirt, black leggings, and two red bows holding her pigtails in place. I stopped my teasing to remove her cute, little outfit. "Why'd you wear your school uniform to the rink?" I asked. "Because I know how much _you_ like it," She said, "You always stare when I have it on, you perv!" She joked. "Hey, I have to hold my own. I see all the other boys undressing you with their minds, just wanting to get their hands on you," I started, "But they can't, cause _I_ have you." I bit her ear, finishing the last button on her shirt. _Bright pink. Super girly, but cute._ I shouldn't judge her. Nope, I should. I slid her skirt down her slender legs, followed by the leggings.

"Pink with a bow," I said, cupping her core, "You just scream _virgin._ " She had a blush that was ten times stronger than her normal blush. "Sh-shut up! I-I've never done this before, okay." She said, lips quivering. I continued to rub her _there,_ her moaning on the spot. I unhooked the clasp of her bra, it falling to the side of her. She used one of her arms to cover her chest. "Why so afraid? We've seen each other like this before." I asked. "But not like _this!_ " She yelled, a moan sneaking in mid-sentence. I removed whatever clothing she had left.

She just looked tight, so damn tight. "Wondering how anything could fit into that." I said, sticking a finger in her. A sharp, high-pitched moan exited her mouth. I used my thumb to play with her clit. She turned into a moaning mess in my hands. A second and third finger broke in, her core _still_ tight as fuck. I let her free of my foreplay, letting her make a move.

She quickly removed my shirt and pants, eyes wide at the sight of the bulge in my boxers. She slowly tugged them down, causing it to spring to life. She couldn't even wrap her dainty, little hand around it. "H-holy sh-shit," She gasped, eyes-widen, "H-how is _that_ supposed to fit in me?! I can barely even wrap my hand around it!" She slowly stroked it, twisting and tightening her grip. A moan escaped my lips, eyes shut from pleasure. I couldn't say anything about her language, not now at least. She kept stroking, putting her lips and sucking on the tip. "F-fuck." I mustered. She removed her hand, solely using her mouth. She would slowly lower her head, then slowly back to the top, and just suck on the tip, all the while staring at me. Long moans came out of my mouth, and if she kept this up, something would be entering hers ;). "Sh-shit, I'm cu-" I was cut off midway when I unraveled in her mouth. A thick layer of white sat atop her tongue.

She slowly started again, coating my cock with cum. We were still laying on the bed. She eventually picked up her pace, holding at the base. _She really wants this twice, huh? So they were right. The quiet ones are always the kinkiest._ Moan after moan would escape my mouth. Choking could be heard from the back of her throat. I started thrusting into her mouth, choking filling the room. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" I yelled, unraveling again in her mouth. The thick layer of white was on her tongue again. She held it open, swallowing everything in her mouth. She licked the tip, savoring every, and I mean _every_ drop.

She climbed on top of me, pressing her lips to mine as she lowered onto my dick. A sharp moan escaped her mouth again. "You really are. Fucking tight." I said, thrusts separating my words. "Ow! I-it hurts!" She yelled while moaning. I saw blood slowly dripping out. "It's fine! You just need to stay strong okay?" I comforted, "Do you want me to go slower?" I offered. "P-please, go sl-slower." She moaned. I slowed down on her demand. She let out a long moan. "Come loose for me." I whispered, biting her neck as she came all over her sheets. I pulled out of her, her breathing audible from across the room.

I held her close, her breath still heavy. "I love you Tiff, so much. Don't forget that." I said. Her breath hitched. 'What did I do now?' Thoughts flew through my mind. "I... l-love you too." She said, breathing still heavy.

* * *

My younger brother, Sean, went to the same college as me. Most people thought I would hate it, but it's pretty cool. I get to hang out with his friends and vice versa. He's a lot like Nikki, they would be great friends. My older brother, Chris, didn't go to this college. No, he got to go to a fancy, high-class university for free. He was a star quarterback and left fielder for his university, and he was head of his class in college. I hated to hear about him. The news gobbled it up, all of his achievements in the NFL. First overall in the draft, lead his team to a Super Bowl championship game... twice, back-to-back seasons leading the league in almost every stat a QB can be in. It sucked to be his brother, always to be in his shadow. The three of us all pursued one specific sport and just played another one. Chris focused on football and played baseball, I focused on baseball and played forward in hockey, and Sean focused on both goalie in hockey and lacrosse. Sean always wanted to be great in both and break out of Chris' shadow. I respected him for trying so hard, but his confidence peaked where mine had already passed. He's an incredible goalie, but he never thinks he's truly that great. We say it's just a lack of self-confidence, he says it's the strive to never think you're too good at something. That I also respect him for, the strive to always become better.

I stopped my mind from rambling, Tiffany seemed worried when I looked over at her. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, Tiff. Why?" I responded. "You've been staring into space for a while. It worries me a little." She answered, "Something bothering you?" I couldn't truly answer answer the question, I didn't need her to worry about Chris and Sean. "No. It's just my brother is pushing himself hard, too hard." I said, worry sitting on my voice. "Why would he worry you, he's the star goalie of the hockey _and_ lacrosse team. I've seen him play, he's incredible." She comforted. "It's his strive to never become an egomaniac. He always says he has low self-confidence because of his strive," I started, "It's just that he might push himself too much and he'll ruin it all. One. Wrong. Step." I exaggerated. "You're really thinking about your injury? That's _such_ a dick move." She joked. "I'm just saying, he's a goalie. He's more injury-prone than I am. The team targets him from the get-go." I said. She rubbed my back lightly. "He wants to escape my brother's shadow, but that's near impossible. We have a legend to carry now. The most successful Irish family in pro American sports, a hard torch to carry." My fear was something that couldn't be fixed. "I'll always be here for you, mentally and physically, remember that." She said, the back rubbing not stopping. "Thanks Tiff, I needed that." I said, a smile cracking.

* * *

The preparation for a game was brutal. It was the college playoffs, one loss and your season's over. I started to tape up my sticks, marking each one with a number. 'First period, second period, third and OT period.' Pre-game rituals never left a player, they stuck with them for the rest of their career. I laced up my skates, put on my gear, and slapped on my practice jersey. I headed to the ice almost an hour before game time, _my_ warm-up just staring. None of the other players besides me and my brother were on the ice at this time, except for one player. A New York player. We'd been traveling the past two weeks. First North Dakota, then Providence, then San Francisco, then Stanford, and now New York. I hadn't seen Tiff in weeks, and I missed her so much. She said she was always with me, and the locket with her picture that I always wear on my neck, tucked under the jersey, on and off the ice. The entire team became closer than we already were. Our captain and a few other players, including me, would be off to the majors after this year. Hockey was in my blood, I grew up in Connecticut and frequent visits to New York. I was a huge Rangers fan, and I still am. I wanted to be there. I wanted to be an NHL player. The dream may become a reality, but that's a big maybe. I stayed quiet for most of the time I was warming up.

* * *

The seats in Stony Brook were filled and packed to the brim. Fans were even outside in the near-freezing New York streets. I looked into the crowd. I had family that had went here, they watched their playoff games for basketball, so I hoped they were watching. I wasn't playing for their team, but against them. Another scan of the crowd showed Tiffany up front. She came all the way to New York, for this game. It was a Saturday, but she had to go back to California in a few days, while we had a whole tournament to play. She should've just waited for us to head back, but I ain't complaining. As the teams headed back to the benches, the starting five for both sides stayed out. I skated back to our defensive end, tapping my brother's pad with my stick, a sign of good luck in hockey.

I made my way to center ice, waiting for the center to win the draw. he slammed his stick to the ice, pulling the puck out to a defenseman. We pushed up the ice quickly, ripping a few shots on net early. A pass from our right winger up the boards to a defenseman, him ripping it on net, made it past their goalie and into the net. The players on the bench all jumped up, high-fiving and tapping helmets. We celebrated with the scorer, following him to the high-five line.

* * *

It was the third period, we were tied 4-4. The clock read one minute left in the game. The coach for Stony Brook called for their timeout, a perfect time to finish the game. I already had two goals, and a third would not only possibly win us the game, but be the perfect marker to seal it. Coach went over the plan, sending out the first line. We lined up on their defensive left circle, prepared to finish it. Our center passed it back to the left defenseman, who shot it on cage, deflecting off the goalie's pad. He let out a rebound, him sprawled on the ice trying to cover it. I pulled the puck back, taking advantage of the open net. I fired with all the force I had. The clock read only twenty-five seconds left in the game. The puck hit the post with a loud 'PANG!' I swung the stick at the puck, burying it in the net. A hat-trick with twenty to go in the game. The entire bench jumped in joy, teammates hugging one another. We jumped into the boards on the ice, celebrating like no tomorrow. The high-five line was more of a 'bear hug' line if you asked most teammates at the game. The last twenty seconds went by like nothing. We jumped off the bench, mauling my brother, the goalie. We were jumping all over the place.

* * *

We'd finally made it off the ice after celebrating for ten minutes. We started taking off our gear, still trying to relax from the high we just were on. I was so happy, but nothing made me happier than knowing Tiffany was here. I sent her a text as soon as I got my phone from my bag. 'Tiff, where are you?' The message read. I really hoped she would respond. A buzz came from my phone. I checked it. 'I'm outside the arena. Can't wait to see you.' I finished up hanging out with the team, running out the arena to see her. I saw her with Nikki and Audrey. _Why'd she have to bring her?_ Audrey was a real bitch. I hated her, but I'll deal with her for Tiffany's sake. Nikki even tagged along. _How'd she do that one?_ Nikki didn't really go out much. My little brother just came out, and in time as well. I'm helping Tiffany hook him up with Nikki. We approached them, Sean staying a bit behind me. Ugh. This is gonna be a pain in my ass, isn't it. "H-hey." Nikki nervously said. She was already blushing harder than normally. Audrey had already been sick of our shit and left. I took Tiffany's hand in mine, fingers intertwining. Sean and Nikki were talking, sort of... I mentally slapped myself. "We should've introduced them beforehand." I whispered to Tiffany. She nodded in agreement. We headed to wherever we had walked. My phone buzzed. Tiffany didn't bitch about it, okay. She lets me talk to other girls, she cares about my other friends.

'Where are you? The team's going out for dinner.' The text read. Ugh. I completely forgot. 'I'm busy right now. Sorry.' I sent back. Spending time with Tiffany was more important. My morals seemed out of place here, but I've been too much of a "travel star" that I haven't been spending time with her. "What was the text about?" Tiffany asked. "Is this jealousy or just the want of knowing?" I asked back. "Am I ever jealous? There you go." She answered. "It was a teammate, the team's heading out for dinner, but I'm with you so..." I answered. She looked a bit upset, but the smile never left her face. "Then go with the team. Don't let me hold you back." She said. I couldn't tell if she was sad or egging me on. "No. I won't get to spend as much time as I want to soon, and I want to spend as much as I can with you." I responded. If she was still in college while we were dating, I would be seen as a creep, but truth is, I love her. "Why don't we head out for dinner, and you guys go around town for a while?" I asked. I wanted Tiff and I to leave them be, let them just talk. They seemed to be fine with it and we headed off. How could things go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but some things came up over the past few months and I wasn't able to write much. But a million ideas have been jumping around in my head, so I hope to use them soon enough.**

 _It was like looking at a completely different person._ It's been almost three years since I met Tiffany, and I never thought it would end up like this, on completely different sides of the country and missing one another. But things had worked out that way. And now we were no longer that far apart, as we had reached a playoff game against the University of California, our rivals. This game had a lot more than just playoff implications; this would determine the best college team in the state. The winner would also move on to the finals of our league, one that runs independently of the NCAA, the National Independent College Hockey League.

Most of the teams were unable to qualify for DI or DIII, so they joined this league. It has run for five years now and has twenty teams in the league. This makes competition for the eight playoff spots tough, as every team was looking to make an impression on the league and possibly entertain the NCAA itself. Each team had a surprisingly large following, containing about a thousand or more students who were excited to see their school compete. We had barely snuck in this year, qualifying at the seventh seed. This came as a surprise for a lot who followed the league, as we had won the title just two years ago and entered the playoffs as the best team in the league last year. It seems we lost all our momentum after being knocked out in the finals though. And now we were the underdogs of the league. But in our defense, our coach decided it would be smart to play DI teams this year, putting us against the titans that are North Dakota and Providence to name a few.

Now it was only a few hours to the game. I stood in the locker room, preparing for my warm-ups. My brother had not gotten to the rink yet, saying he wanted to take a bit more time to comprehend everything. It's his first year playing college hockey, and his first trip to the semifinals too. I guess he didn't expect to do this good in his first year, and here we are now; a third consecutive trip to the semifinals, and possibly a third finals appearance, and/or a second championship. All that aside, we had already surpassed most people's expectations following our season, finishing seventh with a record of 22-17-1 against teams in the league, and 23-22-1 in all our games. The 1-5 record against ranked opponents had dragged our ranking down a little, though our season was still average at best without them. From the ranked games, all we had to show were a few close games, blowouts at the hands of Minnesota-Duluth and Denver, the last two DI champs, and a comeback overtime win against Yale.

As I began to skate around the rink, I noticed a few players were already on the ice. All of them were from UC. I stuck to the half of the rink they weren't using to avoid any issues between us. I took a few laps around the empty arena, taking in the details of it. Blue and yellow seats surrounded the rink, flags were hung from the rafters, though they were for the basketball team. It just hit me that U Cal had never made it to the playoffs before, at least in the NICHL. While their basketball team's success cannot be considered great in recent years, they have more recognition than the hockey team, so that's something. Random thoughts bounced off my head as I kept skating around. It only hit me then that it was December.

The season ran from late August to early December, then the playoffs ended just a week or so before Christmas. The season's timing gave the championship the name of an "early Christmas gift" around the league. To top it off, this year we host the championship series, so if we win, we play all our games at home. We'll be called the "away" team, but we won't really be on the road. But that doesn't matter as much as family matters do at this time.

A lot of things are a wreck in my family, and this is the only time where they seem to kinda subside, emphasis on the kinda. Some issues never disappear, but most of them do. _Not to mention Tiff._ I never dragged her all the way back home when I went, for a couple reasons. One, I don't think she'd want to go, as my parents moved back to Ireland when we all went to college. Two, the flight is pretty long from California. And three, I don't want her to meet my family. I mean, she knows Sean, but that's different. I don't want her to meet Chris. I doubt she hasn't heard about him before, but knowing him is completely different. He seems to be the root of every argument we get into. He gets everyone around him into some amount of shit, he puts himself on this pedestal, and even got Sean disowned. He's not evil or doing it out of spite, just because.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, realizing that over half an hour had passed. More players had shown up to the rink, starting to warm-up. Shots were being fired at the net, as well as missing and hitting the glass. The noise had increased tenfold from a few minutes ago. A while later, most players (at least on our team) had gone from preparing to doing tricks. Bouncing pucks, trick shots and overly-flashy save attempts. And eventually, enough time had passed for players to head into the locker room, starting to get ready for pregame.

Our coach was waiting in the locker room, ready for us to enter. "Alright boys! This is it!" He said, pumping up the team. "This is the most important game of the season! U Cal in the semi-finals! No single game has meant or will mean more!" We got a clap going around the room, feeling the coach's energy. "It's only an hour till game time, and then we leave it out there." There was a bit more to do. We were allowed to go out into the halls and hang out, which is what we usually did, but now we sat silent. I felt that the team wanted to get mentally prepared. This game gave some serious bragging rights and a title on the horizon.

* * *

Thirty minutes ticked by, still silence in the room. Then we got to ten minutes before puck drop. The coach got up, wanting to give one final address before the game. "Before we go out there, I want you guys to fully focus here. Just think about the next hour, don't worry about the past few games, or what's happening after this. Play tonight's game, not the next few games." He said. We walked down the hall that led to the bench.

We began to skate around, just getting a final warm-up before the game. Shots began to be fired at goalies to prepare them. I went to my brother, just to make sure he was ready. "You good? Ready to kick some ass?" I asked excitedly. "You better fucking believe I am!" He said, nodding aggressively.

And just like that, the game started. We were going up and down the ice, neither team able to maintain possession, let alone a cycle, for very long. This went on for most of the first period, up until two minutes were left in the first. UC got on the power play, one winger getting eager to score and running the goalie over by accident. They took used the man-advantage to, well, their advantage. Setting up a quick cycle, the puck wound up right in the slot with a player rifling a shot low on the net. It got right past my brother and went into the net. A loud horn went off as the crowd of an estimated 5,000 in Pauley Pavilion exploded. The Bruins' bench was celebrating the early lead they took in the game. We took the time spent celebrating to regroup and catch our breath.

The period ended shortly after the goal, giving the Bruins a 1-0 lead entering the break. The coach had something to say as he usually did when we got to intermissions. "Okay guys. We're down one right now, but we just need to get one to take the momentum away from them. We have eighteen minutes before we head back out there. I need you guys to come up with a strategy, I don't want to tell you how to play. I need you to show leadership here, captain. Take the reigns of the team and lead them to the finals." I looked up, wanting to do just that. I let the words hang for a while, before getting up right when we needed to head out again. "Alright boys, gather round. We got forty more minutes before our season continues or ends. Let's make sure the former happens. We're gonna play our asses off. We're gonna beat them out on the ice, on the boards, in discipline, in shots, steals, hits, blocks, and goals. We need to win the races to the puck, to the defensive end, and to the offensive zone. If we can do what we did against Yale, we'll take this one all the way back to Glenberry." I said. I quickly followed the goalie down the tunnel back to the ice.

Once the puck dropped, we played with a renewed sense of the game. We were playing the puck more aggressively and keeping off the penalty sheet too. We sat around and passed the puck when we could, staying patient for a hole to open in their defense. Our passing could go on continuously for minutes, taking time off the clock. We were keeping good possession during this period with a small amount of shots, but the ones we were taking were good shots. After eating up more than half the period with cycling, we were down to just seven minutes, during which we held a lead in shots 10-2. But we were still down one. And time was running short. Luckily, we drew a penalty. Now as long as we can keep the puck on our side, we will get a free 6-on-5 before the penalty starts. And we came up with something to catch teams off guard. Sean would go to the bench, as if he were being pulled, but instead of getting off the ice, he switched into a pair of gloves and took someone's stick to get on offense. We hadn't used it in a real game, but we was sure any team would get hella confused and a little laugh out of it. It also would take a while to set up, so we'd fall back into the neutral zone until he was done.

We actually began to set it up, deciding that it would be perfect to use while we were down a goal and the opponent couldn't control the puck to take a good shot on the open net. He nodded at us once he wanted to start going in. We pushed into the zone, ready to take full advantage of the delayed penalty. Setting up the extra attacker had taken a minute off the clock, but we had plenty of time to score. We set up a cycle, taking as long as we needed for an opening to show itself. After about a half minute, the Bruins were getting antsy to take the puck. The center began to press up on the left side, leaving the middle open. Our goalie happened to be the guy at the top of the slot. Our left winger sent the puck towards him, giving him his chance. He swung at the puck, connecting with it with a loud snap. The puck flew towards the net, everyone's breath seeming to catch. It got past the goalie and entered the net. Our bench erupted in celebration. My brother started skating towards our goal and slid onto his stomach as he entered the defensive end. We eventually got to the bench to get his gear back and started the game back up.

With that, we finished the remaining time in the period. We continued to dominate in possession through the final five minutes or so. Entering the next intermission, we were feeling pretty pumped about the final period. I mean, we just took control of the game and our goalie scored a fucking goal. How would we not be pumped? The TV in the room was showing a Kings broadcast, which we had managed to make it on. The game was in intermission, so the station was using the time to show highlights from around the league and other hockey news.

"And in college hockey, a new division called the National Independent College Hockey League is holding a contest between the University of Glenberry and UCLA. Late in the second, down 1-0, UOG pulls their goalie for an extra attacker. But instead of a new player coming on the ice, the goalie changes into a pair of gloves and takes someone's stick to play offense. Around half a minute later, he would be found in the slot and rips one on net. It would go in for his first goal in his college career. They are tied at one at the second intermission right now." They then switched to the live broadcast of the game. "UOG draws the penalty, and will go for the extra attacker. But wait, McLoughlin is moving up the ice with the offense!... And Glenberry have set up the cycle. Jordan is pressing up on the left side with Stevens. Anderson will send a pass to the slot, and McLoughlin scores! Sean McLoughlin gets one past Johnson and the UOG Newts have tied this game at one! McLoughlin, UOG's goalie, has just scored his first college goal to tie this semi-final game with UCLA!"

"Well shit man, you're famous now!" I joked, following with a light punch on the arm. "Go fuck yourself. As best you can." He retorted, pushing me off the bench. "All I'm saying is, you just got shout-casted and got the league some statewide attention." And that was the extent of that conversation. We got with the rest of the team, preparing for the third. "Boys. One more period. We're gonna go out and do what we did earlier. We're gonna keep this momentum and win this game. We get three free home games after this" I said confidently.

We went down the tunnel one last time, ready for an ass-kicking. The intermission restored our energy, allowing us to keep the pace we were using. The possession game continued and the frustration was visible in the Bruins. They were starting to play more aggressively, stick checking and becoming less disciplined. Despite controlling the game now, UCLA's sudden aggressive play was working, perfectly going against our relaxed and patient play. Their center had intercepted a pass across the point, giving them a breakaway. He raced down the ice, going one-on-one with Sean, and put the puck in the net on a fancy through the legs shot. It only went downhill from there. We got sloppy, letting shots by us, giving them open opportunities, and surrendering three more goals. The game went from close to 5-1 in a matter of two minutes, which also set the league's record for the fastest pair of goals scored, at just ten seconds.

The broadcast on the bench was barely audible. It put the situation best though. "This heavy-implication rivalry game between UCLA and UOG has become a runaway, and there's still sixteen minutes to go." The building was rocking, everyone ready to celebrate this victory. Our coach called a timeout to have us regroup. "Alright, boys. That was the roughest two minutes in hockey history. But we need to put that aside, we're down 5-1 with just under sixteen to go. There's still time to play. This comeback isn't impossible, we were down 5-0 to Yale and look at that game. We won. So we need to play less passively, make the cycle faster and shorter, wear down their defenses. If we can keep pace again, we'll win this." He finished. The horn sounded, signaling for players to get ready for play to restart. We had a mission to complete now, silence the crowd. Once we score a few times, they'll notice how this game is gonna go.

We won the face-off, spreading out in the neutral zone. I looked back at our bench, only to see Sean heading towards it. "Coach pulled the goalie, playing man-up boys!" I signaled to the others. We moved as a unit, keeping the puck at the point. Moving it to behind the net, we waited for someone to get into the slot. Surprisingly, our defenseman, Beatrix, had gone for it. Anderson sent one at him, with him finishing the job. "Let's go!" Beatrix yelled. We were feeling the energy run through us. "Fuck yeah!" Someone on the bench yelled. The team caught fire after that. We scored again with ten minutes to go, cutting the lead to two. Then with five to go, we scored again. We were jumping on the bench, pumped about the comeback. Suddenly, things were looking up for us despite the hole we fell into earlier.

But now I was back on the ice, along with the rest of my line. We had a little over three minutes to go. The UCLA center won the defensive zone face-off, pulling it behind their net. I chased the defenseman with the puck. He braced himself for a hit, ready for impact. I hit him full force. He was a bit crouched over, which left his head level with my shoulder. The first point of contact was my shoulder on his head, followed by the rest of the body making contact. He went headfirst into the boards. He collapsed after the hit, holding his head in his gloves. Two or three Bruins players began to head towards me. "Yo! What the fuck?!" One yelled. Two of them began lightly pushing me, the other going to his teammate. "You're fucking dead." One said, the other one going to his teammate as well. He threw his gloves down onto the ice. I started skating away from the incident. "Fight me you bitch!" He yelled. "Go fuck yourself! I'm not fighting you!" I yelled back. He chased me, winding up a sucker punch. I turned around only to see Beatrix colliding with him. Both of them fell to the ice, Beatrix on top and nailing punches on the Bruins player.

After chaos was put back in order, Beatrix and I were sent to the locker room, along with the UCLA player who Beatrix fought. We were all handed game misconducts, though we'd all likely be disciplined by the league. "You're fucking insane for that, Beatrix." I joked. We both had a small laugh at the comment. "Hey, what's gotta be done has to be done. If he wants a fight, he'll get one." He said. "You say that, but wait until this comes back on you." I replied. "The fuck are you talking about? You're probably suspended already." He shot back. "Well, I'm not the sophomore who still has to play UCLA for two years after tonight." I said. "Now that you put it that way, fuck me." He responded. We were having a good laugh, just talking about whatever while we waited. The team managed a goal, tying up the game with just seconds left in the third. The mics in the rink were just able to pick up a player yelling, "that should shut them the fuck up!" "Aaaaand there goes the local TV broadcast deals." I commented sarcastically. Another small laugh came out of the two of us. The team was starting to come into the locker room, having another sixteen minute break.

"You wankers actually got the job done." I joked. "Go fuck yourself with multiple pikes." A player said. "Gladly." I responded, loving the comment it got. We sat in silence once again, waiting until the final minutes to rally up. "Take the lead." I told my brother. "What?" He asked, shocked. "Do the speech. Rally the guys." I answered. He nodded, always willing to do what's needed for the team. "Alright! Let's go, gather round boys! We got one shot to take this one home! Change up the strategy, go out playing aggressive and keep a fast pace with them." He said. They went down the tunnel, playing for the win now. Sean stayed in the room with us.

"You're still back here?" I asked. "Yeah, got switched." He answered. "But you finished the first sixty." I responded. "Coach didn't want the skate of shame to happen in a playoff game that we were actually trying to win. It would give the other team too much hope when we were already down." That makes sense. Some time passed, and Sean had left. "I'm gonna head out for a bit, walk around the halls." He said as he left. "I'll go with him." Bea said, also leaving the room. So I was left alone for the rest of the game. Or until overtime ends, whichever comes first. Eventually, ten minutes had passed of me sitting alone and watching the game. But something happened; we scored... we _won._ I literally jumped out of my seat in excitement, shocked, excited, happy, surprised and a million other emotions probably at the same time. The Bruins were not happy either, which felt amazing to see.

They kept their starter in the whole game, leaving him in for six goals in just over seventy minutes. He immediately broke his stick after the goal, stepping on the blade and smashing it against the post. He then violently threw whatever was still connected to the handle into the crowd. The two teams shook hands, then headed off the ice. _And now the real celebration begins._ The team got into the locker room and we lost it. We were jumping, screaming, someone brought drinks, it was a fucking blast. But all that aside, we had to head back home. "Come on man, have another! It's a party!" Someone yelled at me. "Can't. Driving back tonight, got things to do." I said. "'Kay man. Good luck with that." He said before walking off.

I had to find Sean and then head out. But first, Tiffany. I haven't talked to her since last night and I need to call her again. The phone barely rang before she picked up. _"Hey."_ She said cheerily. _God she was too good for me._ "Hey." I replied. _"How was the game?"_ She asked. "Got kicked out, and might be suspended but we won." I answered, laughing a little. _"You're fucking kidding right?"_ She laughed. "Nope." I said with a pop. _"You're the worst."_ She joked. "But you still love me." I shot back. _"Not wrong. When you coming home?"_ She asked. "Tonight. The rest of the team is staying in LA for a few days, but Sean and I are heading back tonight." I said. _"Okay! I'll see you later then! What time?"_ She asked. "Probably after midnight. It's at least a three hour drive." I said. _"Alright. I'll see you back home. Love you."_ She said. "See ya. Love you." I said, hanging up.

I sent Sean a text telling him to meet me outside the arena. It took a ten minute walk, but I was outside and at the car. It took him another five, but whatever. "Why's Bea here?" I asked. "He wanted to get out of here, so yeah." Sean said. "Fine. Get in dickheads." I said.

* * *

 **Fuck me that was waaaaaayyy more than I thought it would be. I just wanted to try writing a game out and it probably didn't work at all. Sorry about that, but I needed to experiment a bit. Expect normal chapters for the most part from here on out. There's not much to say, but thanks for reading anyways.**

 **p.s. I have a Wattpad now. I had it for a while but I wrote an original thing! Find it at wattpad,com/user/kymeechee (use comma period thing)**

 **p.p.s. I also have a FictionPress now too! I originally refused to use it, but it's way better than Wattpad right now, so... oof. Find me at fictionpress,com/~kymchee (comma period blah blah blah). They have the same stories on there, but FictionPress will have more explicit (uncensored shit) chapters than Wattpad, so I recommend using FP to read it.**


End file.
